Shinigami’s Chosen
by Firehedgehog
Summary: At age ten Ash ketchum vanishes, in colony 2 a young amnesic boy is renamed Duo, unknown to any. Duo and ash are one and the same. Yaoi
1. Prologue

Summary: At age ten Ash Ketchum vanishes, in colony 2 a young amnesic boy is renamed Duo, unknown to any. Duo and ash are one and the same. Yaoi

This is a gundam wing/pokemon fic, warning yoai ahead!

Pairings:

Duo/Heero

Quatre/Trowa

Shinigami's Chosen

By: Firehedgehog

Prologue: Amber to Violet

"Ash Ketchum! Get up this instant!" a red haired girl yelled, unfortunately she was right next to her victim… er friends ear.

"Ack!" The boy yelled as he came wide awake in an instant, his amber eyes looked widely around wondering where the attack was coming from.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu sighed seeing his master's reactions, Misty smirked while Brock pretended nothing had happened.

If he said anything, Misty might go after him next.

"I'm up, I'm up," Ash finally said with a soft sigh. And he wondered what had caused Misty to wake him like that.

"Good, well let's go, I promised to meet a friend today," Misty said, and began walking, Ash quickly packed his things away, what was wrong with Misty… she was like a bitch today.

"Wait Misty, don't you remember I arranged a gym match today!" he yelled.

"So what! I'm tired about everything about being you you… and you!" Misty yelled turning towards him, Ash wiped away the spittle that landed on his face.

"If you felt that way, why didn't you tell me before?" Ash asked quite calmly while being in the red heads range of rage.

"Because I hate your Fucking guts! Being around you meant I would be in the spot light more often then my stupid insipid sisters!" she snarled.

Ash felt as if he had been slapped, he had always known Misty had a temper, but he had thought she had been his friend.

But now he knew the truth…

He looked at Brock who quickly looked away, he felt as if his heart had been shattered to a million pieces.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and then with tear blurred eyes he turned and ran away.

"Pikechu!" pikachu cried seeing Ash run away, then with rage filled eyes he turned to the two he deemed traitors.

They could only scream as he hit them with his strongest thunder attack, then he ran to find his trainer…

And ran and ran, till Ash's scent ended…

"Pi?" Pikachu said confused, the scent had ended… but where was Ash?

---

Far far away from the small planet just hidden from the earth sphere of influence, a small boy woke slowly with an aching head.

"Ow…" he said sitting up, looking around he found himself in a deserted alleyway.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking down at himself he found that he was wearing rags.

He frowned… why was his mind a blank… suddenly his reflection in a puddle caught his attention.

Violet eyes stared back at him from a face surrounded by chestnut brown hair, and he was struck with a sense that everything about that face was off…

This wasn't his face, it couldn't be his face… but he knew it was…

Yet he couldn't remember having any other face, then it struck him…

He couldn't remember anything…

At all!

And a new Destiny had begun…

Of a boy: that would soon become known as Duo Maxwell.

TBC

I hope you enjoyed this, so should I continue?


	2. Chapter 1

Shinigami's Chosen

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter One: To seek the past – Part 1

"_Wow, look at his clothing! Rags… and they look like they were hospital clothing once," a street child jeered._

"_And look at those eyes, he's got to be a freak!" another laughed cruelly._

"_A hospital freak, maybe he escaped from the mad house hospital," another sneered._

"_Freak!"_

"_Dipstick!"_

"_Scum!"_

The small boy could only cry and try to shield himself: when they began to throw rocks and trash at his small form.

"_STOP THAT!" an angry voice shouted, hearing that the young street gang scattered._

_The boy didn't move till he felt a hand land on his shoulder, he looked up with violet eyes to meet deep green eyes. They were hard from living on the street, but the boy sensed an gentleness behind them._

"_You okay kid?" the older boy asked._

"_Yes..." he said quietly._

"_My name is Solo, what's your name kiddo?" the older boy asked._

"_I… I don't know," he whispered._

"_Hmmm… my name is Solo because I've always been alone. But, if you hanged with me that would make us a duo," Solo mused, the nameless boy looked confused._

"_Well then, how about I call you Duo till we find out who you are?" Solo asked._

"_I guess," the newly dubbed Duo answered._

"_That's that then, and while we do that we can do something about that weird accent of yours," Solo said as they began to walk._

"_Accent?" Duo asked confused, to him it sounded like Solo had the weird accent._

OoOoO

"MAXWELL!" a voice screamed angrily, hearing the Chinese teens rage the braided teen grinned.

"Baka," a voice said in his ears, yes ladies and gentlemen. Duo Maxwell had once again pranked Wufei.

"He should know by now to know to check his shampoo bottles," Duo smirked; he felt his koi's arms adjust around his slim form.

"Hn," Heero responded, but Duo who could probably write a 'Hn' dictionary on Heero knew he was amused.

The door to the room slammed open, Duo stole a kiss from his koi and ran like the hounds of hell were chasing him.

Yet another Duo Wufei chase had begun, all was normal.

OoOoO

Quatre sighed as a crash was heard upstairs; he then turned a smile upon his koi.

"They've started early today," Quatre said referring to the chase, the taller teen nodded.

"One day they'll admit they're friends," Trowa finally said, Quatre smiled.

"I hope so, anyway tea or coffee?" Quatre asked his koi.

"Coffee," Trowa said simply.

Another crash sounded upstairs.

Soon Quatre was sipping his mourning tea and Trowa his coffee, upstairs Wufei ranted to the air for Duo had once again evaded him

OoOoO

Wufei was scowling while Duo grinned, at the moment the other pilot was unable to get him. The reason; Duo was being held quite possessively by Heero.

Also, Heero looked ready to pull out his gun on Natakus pilot.

And the number one reason Duo was very safe from Wufei, was that while chasing Duo Wufei had bowled over Heero and pissing him off.

So both were playing it safe, a bad tempered Heero was possessive… so do whatever Heero wanted.

Mind you, Duo was enjoying the cuddling.

"So… what's on today's agenda?" Duo asked.

"Actually, Trowa and I were planning to see if we could track down whoever his family was," Quatre said, this got everyone's attention.

"That's great Q-man," Duo chirped, Trowa deserved to know.

"Actually, since were on your home Colony right now Duo… we were thinking about checking out yours too," Quatre said, Duo was silent for a moment.

"Thanks Q-ball," Duo grinned.

"And to do that we'll need a sample of your blood," Trowa said in his usual quiet way.

Blood… for a bloodtest most likely, and one thing Duo knew was that he had a phobia of needles.

He ran, or would have if the other pilots hadn't dog piled him.

OoOoO

Duo rubbed his arm and glared at his friends, at least it was over now.

"Stop sulking and be a man," Wufei told him, Duo decided then and there that he'd get his revenge on them later.

"I'm going out," he muttered, grabbing his jacket he left the safe house.

OoOoO

Two hours later Duo was still plotting revenge as he walked around the colony, and Heero was narrowing down the results on Duo's blood test and Colony records.

Suddenly his computer beeped, he blinked at the final results.

"A military group?" he said.

Meanwhile, Duo never had a chance to fight as something smashed onto the back of his head.

He fell into darkness.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

I forgot to say this forever ago, I own nothing but the fic and the storyline!

Shinigami's Chosen

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Two: To seek the past – Part 2

_Duo grinned to himself as he counted the money he had stolen, that mans wallet had been too easy. There was enough to feed Solo and himself; for a few days, maybe even jackets to keep them warm._

_He pushed his bangs out of his eyes, it had grown quite long since he had woken up that day. Maybe: a bit too fast._

_Solo had taught him lots; he could easily survive on the streets now._

_Yet, he did wish he knew who he was or anything about his past._

_Suddenly sounds of a commotion caught his attention; he headed towards the sound's, as a cold feeling seemed to spread through his guts._

_Arriving just in time to see a dead body land on the ground, he froze as he found himself looking into familiar eyes… dead eyes._

"_Solo!" he cried; then knowing that he was in danger, he turned and ran._

"_Catch that little piece of shit!" the person in charge screamed; the man's goons soon began to chase him._

_Duo ran as fast as he could, not daring to cry for his friend, he could cry later once he found safety._

'_Solo… oh solo' he thought sadly, the first person to care for him._

OoOoO

"A military group?" Trowa questioned.

"More like a Terrorist group. Six years ago they were discovered doing illegal scientific research. Such as Genetic and DNA tinkering and engineering. The main government found out. Somehow the group knew when the planning to raid the compound, they memory wiped the children they were experimenting on, and dumped them on the streets. Then the group vanished," Heero explained.

"What does this have to do with Duo?" Wufei asked.

"The government were able to find profiles on all the children's DNA and genetics. They are still trying to track down them to hopefully return them to there families. Or, at least try to reverse whatever was done to them. Most of the children the government don't even have birth records for," he continued in his usual monotone voice.

"And?' Wufei asked annoyed.

"Duo's DNA matches up to one of the unknown children." Heero finally said.

"By Allah," Quatre said shocked.

That pretty much summed it up.

OoOoO

Duo woke to a huge bump on the back of his head; reaching back he gently touched the goose egg and winced.

"Ow…" he simply said and opened his eyes, and had to blink.

"What the hell," he said.

He was in a cell without any visible door, airvent or even a window. He was on a small cot attached to one white washed wall. Across from him was a sink attached to another wall with a small toilet next to it. To his left was a small table built into the wall with a chair bolted to the floor in front of it. To his right on the wall was a huge computer screen, while the ceiling and the floor were both white washed also.

"Damn," he said, he had been captured and in the weirdest cell ever.

At that moment the screen lit up, he had to blink at the face it revealed. Ugly was the word; the man was so ugly he didn't even know the word for it.

"Hello Duo Maxwell, we meet again," the man rasped.

"Again?" Duo asked.

And Duo felt as if ice had engulfed his spine, and his stomach clenched from being so tense.

"You can call me master, for soon you're mind will be totally under my control," the man sneered, then he laughed and his laughter echoed for quite awhile even after the screen turned off.

Duo wondered when the guy had last taken his medication.

TBC


	4. Omakes take one

Shinigami's Chosen

By: Firehedgehog

Omakes

Omake #1

"Who am I?" the boy asked himself.

Then he knew, he knew who he was.

"I am captain planet!" he yelled posing.

He was soon carted off to a mental hospital after he tried to fly by jumping off a one level building.

Omake #2

"Nooo!" Duo screamed as Quatre took a needle out, the braided pilot backed away as far as he could.

"It's just a small needle," Wufei scoffed.

"Then you get it poked into you," Duo said.

"Fine, but then you get your blood taken by another needle," Wufei said, Duo nodded.

Poke

Wufei fell over dead.

"See, needles are evil!" Duo proclaimed.

"Alright, who put poison on the needle point!" Quatre demanded.

Suddenly Wufei sat up.

"Zombies!" Duo screamed and ran from the room.

"Good thing I'm immune to most poison. It just knocked me out for a moment," Wufei said.

"That's the last time I buy needles from the same place as Oz did," Quatre said to himself.

Omake #3

"A military group?" Trowa questioned.

"Yes, it seems Duo is actually an alien in disguise trying for world domination and the colonies," Heero said in his usual monotone voice.

"I better find him then," Wufei said pulling out his katana that looked recently sharpened.

"I'll have to talk Duo to the human side." Quatre mused.

"Correction, there was a mistake," Heero said.

"So he's not an alien?" Quatre said.

"No," he said.

"Nuts," Wufei said putting his katana away.

"Trowa is," hero said.

"…"


	5. Chapter 3

Ack! Gomen naiisai for not updating forever! Stop chasing me star TT

Shinigami's Chosen

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Three: Starting to fall

_Duo hugged his legs t his chest and cried silent tears, rain fell down coldly to soak his thin form._

_Two weeks, it had been two weeks since Solo's murder. What should he do now, Solo had been family to him. It was so hard to survive without him._

_Solo had taught him to survive._

_He had taken a nameless blank child, and turned him into Duo… someone with memories._

"_Solo.." he whispered looking up at the dark sky, a fake sky he knew but this colony had a built in weather system to make it all more real._

_Tears slipped down his face, mingling with the fake rain that fell from a fake sky._

_His life... felt fake._

"_Where do I belong now?" Duo whispered._

OoOoO

"You Bastard! Lemme out of here!" Duo yelled angrily, since everything was bolted down he had to be contented with kicking the screen.

He had been there for six hours already; at least he'd been awake for that time.

It didn't help that he had a headache, from being bashed on the back of his head by some goon.

The screen flickered on, ugly's head and face appeared on the screen.

"Now Mr. Maxwell, your behaviour is atrocious. I believe, that it's time to finish what we began all those years ago," the man said.

Duo gave him the finger.

Then, he was falling forward as sweet smelling gas seeped into the air.

'Sleeping gas!' he thought, as the world started to fade around him.

If only… if only

He could figure out where it was coming from.

OoOoO

Heero was worried, not that he looked it or admitted to being worried. But he was, Duo had been missing for Ten hours since the needle incident.

He knew Duo the best; his koi would have contacted him by now if he was going to stay away so long.

Something had happened.

A sixth sense feeling told him it wasn't good.

'Duo' he thought.

"Heero, come here quickly. You must see what's being broadcasted on television!" Came Quatre's frantic call.

Heero decided to see what the other teen wanted, but after he was going hunting for Duo.

OoOoO

"_Solo, are you afraid of death?" a young Duo asked, Solo blinked and stared at him._

"_Not really, it comes for everyone sooner or later," Solo said with a shrug._

"_Why does it come?" Duo asked._

"_Because no one is meant to live forever, but there is one thing death doesn't come for," Solo whispered._

"_What is it?" he asked curious._

"_Shinigami, death cannot come for the god of death," Solo grinned._

"_Shinigami…" Duo whispered._

OoOoO

Duo woke from a dream of a long ago memory; opening his violet eyes he felt fear.

He was strapped heavily down on a lab table; needles let strange substances into his body. Machines surrounded him, and looking down at him was a masked doctor.

"It will all be over soon," the doctor said; then darkness claimed him.

OoOoO

"It's Galatic breaking news today, Scientists have discovered a planet inhabited by human like beings. In the next two months, the people will be coming to the colonies so we can learn about each other," a woman reporter said.

"This is Lanah Roe signing off," she said, the news ended.

"Aliens, we are not alone," Quatre said wide-eyed.

"They said they looked human, how alike are they?" Wufei questioned.

"We must find out more," Trowa said.

"But first I have something else to do," Heero said grabbing his jacket.

"What's that?" Quatre questioned.

"Finding Duo," Herro answered.

Only then, did the others realize Duo had yet to get home.

TBC

Hello people! Hope your enjoying the story so far. I hope to update again soon if work doesn't get in the way.

Ja ne


End file.
